


Right Where I Belong

by Batsutousai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes his claim on public television, in true God of Mischief fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** Runic demanded fluffy FrostIron. I'm not sure how _fluffy_ it turned out, all things considered, but it's happy.  
>  Has anyone else noticed that I only ever seem to dip into this pairing for her?

"I hate you," Tony announced, standing at the end of the couch.

Loki didn't need to glance up to know that the human was wearing trousers that were the most obnoxious shade of pink possible and a deep green shirt emblazoned with 'Loki's Bitch' in gold. "Do you, now?" 

Tony stalked forward until he was at Loki's elbow and snatched the book from his fingers, smirking when Loki couldn't help but grab for it. "Absolutely. Hate you so very much." 

Loki finally looked up at him, lips quirking at the glimmer of mischief in the dark eyes. "Was there much screaming?" 

"There will be, once Pepper finishes handling the press." Tony rolled his eyes and tossed Loki's book over his shoulder before dropping heavily into the god's lap. "I thought you were going to wait until the board meeting to set it off." 

"Your press conference was boring me," Loki returned, easily shifting the mortal so Tony was resting back against his chest, one of Loki's hands held tight over the arc reactor. "I had need to speed it up." 

Tony sighed and relaxed against the god, turning his head so he could nose along Loki's jaw, lips just barely brushing in its wake. "I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, reading all the fears Loki would never admit to. 

"I won't _let you_ ," Loki snarled and turned his head to claim the human's mouth as his own. 

Tony didn't stop him, only responded by gently twining his tongue with Loki's when the god forced his way inside. Unbothered, unharmed. 

Safe. 

Loki's mouth gentled against Tony's, less of an angry claim and more of a reminder that Tony _wasn't gone_. That the week of panicked scrying and searching was over. 

Tony chuckled against Loki's lips when the god pulled back enough to let him. "I don't think I'll have to worry about being kidnapped again. Not if my enemies value their lives." 

Loki smirked, violent and a little feral. "No one steals what is _mine_."

Tony rolled his eyes and glanced down at his new shirt, which had once been one of his nicer suits, as Loki recalled. "And now _everyone_ knows it." 

Loki hummed in approval and nosed against Tony's hair, taking a moment to breathe the mortal in. "If I must ever again return to Asgard, you'll attend with." 

Tony chuckled. "Okay." 

Loki was just starting to doze off, comforted by the weight and smell of his mortal, when JARVIS announced, _"Miss Potts asks that I remind you, Sir, that you are still required to attend today's board meeting."_

"Can't," Tony said before Loki could wake up enough to make his displeasure known. "I've been taken hostage by a particular possessive god with a tendency to react with extreme violence to opposing claims upon my person. Also, I'm not in acceptable business meeting attire." 

If JARVIS had been programmed to sigh, he would have. _"Miss Potts will have the meeting rescheduled for tomorrow morning. She promises there will be doughnuts as reward for your attendance."_

"There'd better be crullers." 

_"She will make a note, Sir."_

"I'll be there," Tony promised, twisting slightly to get more comfortable in Loki's lap. "Sure you don't want to nap in the bedroom?" he murmured. 

Loki huffed and tightened his arms around the human. "Shut up, Stark." 

Tony pressed his lips to Loki's cheek, his smile wide and obvious against the god's skin, though he held his tongue. 

Loki sighed and finally drifted off.

..


End file.
